


Why Do You leave me ?

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place when Heikki tells Sebastian that he is leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You leave me ?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

**POV Sebastian**  
  
Heikki is my physio since the beginning of the season, everything is good between us, i'm a friend with him. Where we have relationship who are more than professional.  
  
But i had a shock when Heikki have tell me **"You have to search a new physio, maybe i have some names and i have to give you the list"**  
 **"Why"**  
 **"Because i'm...leaving, i'm sorry to tell you like that, but i have a lot thinking about this and i think the best option it's that i have to leave"**  
I have take him in my arms, i shake him and i was crying **"Why do you leave me alone, why do you leave, you can't do this"**  
 **"I need to do this Seb. I'm sorry, but it's so difficult for me to rest here with you, my feeling about you are so strong, i'm scared because you are with Hanna with who you have a kid soon, i can't be with you because of this. And i'm scared of one day if something happen to you during a race, i will not forgive myself or not stop crying"**  
 **"Heikki** " i was crying in his arms, i didn't want that he leave me, he was important for me, i know that maybe he have reason but i didn't want to lost him, i have cried for a long moment.  
  
Heikki have trying to comfort me and i have asked him to spent a last night together. Where this night was really passionnate between us.  
  
The next morning, Heikki have leaving me where he have leave a word for me :  
 **"I'm sorry, Sebastian**  
 **I will always love you**  
 **Heikki"**  
  
I have spent time at crying, before that i search for a new physio. But i know that no matter what happen, Heikki will be always in my heart.  
  
 **END**


End file.
